All in time
by DawnFireice1
Summary: Hiei X Kagome Crossover You asked for it so this is a two shot?
1. Chapter 1

_They say that time heals everything. They say that it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I say that such words are those of fools. Time will never heal my heart and loving her only to lose her will never be better than not ever having met her at all. _

_Even though centuries have passed now I can still see those cobalt eyes when I close my eyes. I can still hear her voice ringing in my memories as she laughed. I don't know where she came from but I know I will never forget her. _

The wind was pleasant to me as the January weather tossed snow flurries around. Being an ice apparition in part made the ice and snow of winter feel like a taste of a home I had never known, but being a fire apparition as well made the icy winds feel like a light cool breeze brushing my face and hands. It was only in these moments that I allowed myself to think of that ice world I had come from with anything akin to longing.

Any other time I despised it and them, the frozen hardhearted ice maidens of whom I came from. My mother broke the laws of her people and lay with a male, ironically a fire apparition. And from that union I was born. I was hated from the beginning by all but my fallen mother. I was thrown from their world in hopes I would die.

I however would not grant them such and survived. I refuse to think on the years that passed after wards except to be grateful for the strength I gained and the skill to defend myself that I learned. Time changes all and I was no exception. I became ruthless and cold. Denying my heritage of ice I focused on some of my qualities of fire, learning to mold them to my will for battle. I became well known as a youkai with great power but little compassion. I took what I desired and killed any in my way. Perhaps that was why the village hated me.

"Inuyasha! This is crazy we can't hunt a youkai in this storm!" a female voice called over the wind. I turned an eye towards the sound to observe them from my perch in a tree above them. There were four of them, a ragtag bunch that seemed as unlikely as they were well known. I watched them closely having heard that they were fierce opponents who never failed to conquer their foes. To my eyes they looked like half frozen humans who were at the mercy of the elements and the failing light of day.

The female who had spoken stopped trudging through the snow and sat down on a fallen tree. "That's it." she declared with a note of finality. I watched her closely. "We are stopping." she stated earning a growl and several choice words from the male I assumed was the leader. I didn't bother to listen to his rant as I watched the group separate in to specific tasks and the girl who had ended the argument was pulling some odd things I had never seen before from a bright yellow pack.

In a matter of moments she had built alone a rather large hut like structure and was pounding something in to the ground to hold it in place. I was curious but cautious. I would examine the shelter closer after they settled in for the night. I was not stupid enough to venture in to the middle of their camp like some might. She paused for a moment and looked up. I noticed her eyes flicking from tree to tree around the area I hid. Could she feel my eyes on her? I felt her gaze bush past me before snapping back.

I met her eyes boldly I had nothing to hide. I was not afraid of any especially a human girl. Her eye color stopped me from glaring at her though as I saw that her eyes were the brightest oddest shade of blue I had ever seen on a human. She looked puzzled for a moment and then turned back to her companions. I was baffled. Did she not raise the alarm on purpose? Surely I was the youkai that they hunted for but though I had been seen she did not say a word about me.

Soon the smells of whatever food had been prepared filled the area and I found that the scent was pleasant enough to make even my mouth water a bit but though it smelled intriguing I still did not move from my perch. My mind still circled around the eyes I had seen and I found myself becoming frustrated and curious to know why she had not alerted the others to my presence. I decided then that I would snatch her from her group and question her. I had to know the thoughts behind her eyes.

Cheerful conversation wound down to a low hum as the hour grew later and the humans feeling the drain of the day began to ready themselves to retire for the night. I waited biding my time till the girl with blue eyes wandered away from the group. I did not have to wait long. "I'll go get some water from the river and I'll be right back." she announced to the male in red who I had noticed to be a hanyou. He shrugged and turned back to whatever had his attention.

The girl moved quietly through the snow along the path one of her companions had created to the river earlier. In her arms she carried a bamboo bucket and a cloth. I assumed its purpose was for drying something so I watched her following silently through the branches above her head. She knelt by the river and emptied the bucket of the items she'd brought and filled the bucket with water. Watching her closely I was puzzled as to why in the world anyone would wash themselves with cold water in this weather but she was. First her body a little at a time she would stick out the part to be washed and then pull it back in the cloth when she finished. And then her hair, long ebony colored hair that looked like silk. She shivered as she worked up some sweet smelling potion in to a lather.

Deciding to make my presence known I heated the water in her bucket just a few feet away from me. I watched her closely as she lifted the bucket and scrunched her eyes at the coming cold. Her gasp was rather satisfying as the hot water instead doused her hair. Quickly wrapping a cloth around her hair she spun to face me. I gave her no chance to speak as I covered her mouth and darted away from the river.

I took her to a cave I had inhabited the last few days and sparked the dying embers back to life as I pushed her in a head of me. I had left no scent of her behind me so her companions following us were impossible. She did not scream or look alarmed or surprised to be whisked away. I waited for her to ask the usual questions of why have you taken me, or who are you but she just watched me. Finally she smiled cautiously before saying,

"Thanks for heating my water for me. I hate cold baths."

I frowned. She was thanking me? I had been merely causing mischief to get her attention before snatching her away. I had not done it to be nice or for her comfort but she thanked me. I watched her as she unwound the cloth from her hair and tousled her long locks. She watched me from the corner of her eye but not with fear. She puzzled me more when she stretched her arms above her head and almost purred "This heat feels so good!" Unconsciously I had been raising my jyaki to warm the cave and dry her hair. I noticed and frowned though I did not stop the warmth. So many questions filled my head, who was she? Why was she unafraid? What was she doing in the forest, had she no sense? And why had she not raised an alarm when she saw me?

Words had never been my strong suit but I managed to speak regardless. "Onna have you no sense of self preservation?" it came out harsh and colder than I had intended but I was not going to back track. I was not expecting her smile and giggle. The woman had to be mad.

She sat up and extended her hand. "I'm Kagome." she said cheerfully. "I figure you are probably curious so I'll answer your questions as best I can."

I did not extend my own hand in fact I was suddenly anxious to get as far from her as I could. But her eyes stopped me before I moved. Or rather I could not look away from her eyes. Emotions danced in her eyes faster than I could fully discern them. Her aura which reached out to me in ways I was unfamiliar with gave me clues to how she was feeling and I discovered that she was scared and apprehensive but she was just as sincere in her words. She was a puzzle. Without much of a pause she began to answer all of the questions that I had been pondering.

Her answers were strange and confusing. Her accent was different and yet similar to the speech of humans. Some of her words though made little sense. I listened to her while pretending not to. Her lips forming words caught my attention and I watched her closely but from the corner of my eye. Finally she stopped speaking and frowned.

"You never told me your name." she said expectantly. I turned my full attention on her and she waited. I looked at the hope in her blue eyes and nearly growled. Why was I letting this human continue to bother me? Why did I not spill her life blood and be done with it? Her voice was enchanting in its soft complexity but her words and mannerisms puzzled me. I don't know why I gave her my name.

"Hiei."

Before dawn I returned her to her companions still confused by my own actions. All I knew was that Kagome was going to live a long life and I was going to make certain of it. Against my will I followed her to every village and through every forest. I watched silently as a phantom as she went through every battle. Once or twice I saved her life without being noticed by her watch dog. It was an amusement to me. I could get so close and he never saw heard or felt me. What a stupid mutt.

The one place I would not follow her was to Edo. It seemed that that was the half dogs' territory and I would certainly be noticed there. I watched her from the top of a very tall tree though. I hated the dog. He would say terrible things to her and make her blue eyes fill with tears. Several times I wanted to kill the fool or at least cut out his bumbling tongue. It was one of these days that she disappeared.

I watched a fight between the girl and the dog. I never got close enough to hear the words spoken usually but today I did. I clearly heard the angry words spoken and ignored as usual the dog. He only managed to irritate me further if I listened. But Kagome's voice was loud and clear. She was hurting and angry. "You do this every time! I am not Kikyo! I don't want to be her and I will not be treated as though I am, not by you or anyone else. I'm sorry she died but I could not save her. No one could."

I saw the flash of a small pink orb as it was thrown at the dog. "Here take the stupid jewel and leave me alone!"

When Kagome turned and stormed away the dog ran to chase her leaving the jewel where it lay. I jumped down and picked it up. Looking it over I frowned. If this was the legendary jewel of four souls it was a fool's trinket. I did not want it. I wanted my power to be real and my own. Crouching behind a large shrub I watched as Kagome stormed passed me and down a well worn path. She paused at the opening to a clearing. "Hiei, I'm sorry but I will need that." she said holding out her small hand.

I stepped out of my hiding place to drop the jewel in to her hand. She wrapped her hand around it and turned to look at me. "Thank you for watching over me." she whispered before she continued past me in to the clearing. I watched her go towards a well in the center of the clearing. She sat on the side of it and smiled her strange sad smile. Glancing down to the jewel in her hand she whispered words I could not hear and there was a flash of light.

When the light died she was gone. The well was gone and any trace of her sweet scent with it. I left Edo that instant and vowed I would never return. I turned my thoughts again to my revenge on the ice maidens who had tried to kill me. In my centuries long search I learned of a demon surgeon who could implant a Jagan eye into my body. The Jagan would be the key I felt to finding the frozen world of ice and her. I could not forget her and though I knew she was probably dead I could not rest until I knew for certain.

By sheer luck I found the ice world and learned that I was too late to exact my revenge on the elders who had tried to murder me. However while I was there I discovered something that shook me to the core I had a twin sister who had ventured out to search for me. I felt driven and desperate to locate my twin. She was a link to something I had been denied. She was a link to something I never knew I wanted. But I knew I would venture to the very gates of hell and back to find her.

I knew then that my only choice was to find the surgeon and ask for the Jagan. So I began my search for him and paid his awful price for the object I wanted. The pain was indescribable. In some way I think I died there on his operating table and yet I lived. Fevered dreams haunted me as I finally succumbed to the darkness of unconsciousness. I saw blue eyes. She was laughing at something I had said in the cave long ago. It was the only time I spent with her but she changed my heart. I was still ruthless and cold but not to her. I could never be cold to her.

Over the months and years it took me to recover I realized I cared for that girl. The anger I felt at not getting the chance to know her better became my driving force. I decided to punish the world that she was no longer a part of. The humans would pay for the loss of her light and the youkai would fare no better. I would destroy the world so she would miss nothing. Plotting my revenge took time and patience but time mattered little to a youkai. I grew in strength and power as I mastered the Jagan eye.

I gathered allies to assist me but I kept my true purpose to myself. She was my memory and only mine as she would have been should she still alive. But her fragile human life would have ended before the change of power in the human society. She would have succumbed to old age and perished. But I could not find a grave. Someone as beloved as she should have left some mark. There was nothing. It was as though she had been forgotten. But not by me, never by me. I would force the world to remember the girl with the sad smile and the blue eyes. I would force them to mourn her as I did.

I had planned out everything. I had accounted for every eventuality except the new spirit detective, Yuusuke Urameshi. He defeated my allies one by one until I was the only one left. I fought with all my strength for her but I failed. I expected to be put to death for my crimes. I expected to finally have an end to the sorrow and loss that ate at me continuously at the thought of her death. But I was denied my ending. Instead I was placed under parole and was forced to be in a team with the one who had denied me my revenge on the entire world for her.

I hated him. He smiled like her. They were too alike in my eyes. But at the same time I could not help but to be amused by his antics. With him I didn't hurt so badly. We became friends all of us, Yuusuke, Kurama, and grudgingly Kuwabara at least grudgingly for me. As time passed we as a team found my sister, though I could not tell her who I was thanks to the payment I had given Shigure (the surgeon who gave me the Jagan), I was happy to see her.

Time continued to go by and we went on many life risking missions together. Yuusuke died in those missions twice only to come back the final time as a youkai himself. It was our last mission though that was looming ahead of us. Yuusuke had been ordered from the human world and was preparing to go. Kurama and I planned to follow him back to the Makai. Three days before we were to leave my communicator buzzed in my pocket...

"Hiei you need to meet the others at a place near your location. An energy signal has been reported and Koenma wants you to look in to it."

I hated the sound of the bubbly grim reapers voice. It grated on my nerves and made me wish I could silence her. It was only more so today. It was the five hundred and third year since the last day I had seen that girl Kagome. I preferred to be alone on this day every year to think about her, her eyes which still haunted my dreams and the sound of her laugh. I even allowed myself a moment to recall how my name sounded on her lips. With a sigh I jumped down from the tree I was perched in and made my way to where the others were waiting.

"A shrine?" I questioned aloud to the kitsune avatar Kurama. He grinned at me with one of his I know something you don't look. I glared at him and darted up the stairs before the others. I froze where I stood as I came face to face with eyes the color of the sky in summer just before dark. Those same eyes which had haunted me for centuries.

She looked weary and broken but she offered a sad almost disbelieving smile before she threw her arms around me saying my name softly as she did. I felt her tremble against me before my brain caught up and I wrapped her in my arms before she could pull away.

She was warm and I didn't question how it was. The pain of losing her was suddenly gone as though it had never been to begin with. Kagome was alive. My Kagome was alive. She looked no different than the day I seen her last and everything clicked in to place. The objects she had used the food stuffs she had. They were all from this time. She was from this time.

"Holy shit! Is that really Hiei hugging a girl!"

"Wow, she's shorter than Shorty!"

"Oh, now this is interesting."


	2. Chapter 2

Time Changes Nothing

I felt uncertain, like everything had been holding its breath waiting for, well I did not know what for. All I knew was that this venture was insane. The villagers had been so hateful about this lone youkai no one had seen, who was supposedly faster than the wind. I could feel their judgment on this unknown youkai like a blade hovering in the air or like a proverbial axe ready to fall on the embodiment of their hate.

I couldn't feel the same. I felt an incredible sense of wrongness about our involvement but not for the reasons Inuyasha thought. I felt like this youkai whomever he was had been judged unfairly. I know I had a tendency to want to see the best in everyone, but something told me this youkai they spoke of was being judged wrongly. Maybe he had killed, but so had we, for survival. I understood the need to fight for that. Being human I fought for survival in every fight we started or finished.

Not only did this mission feel wrong to me but the weather was impossible. It had to be the worst blizzard we had encountered in the year and a half I had been going back and forth from my time to this one smack dab in the middle of the Feudal Era.

Admittedly, the first time I set foot here was terrifying, because the youkai from legends were alive. At first they frightened me because of their power and strength, but it was intriguing at the same time. These larger than life beings that could shake the very foundations of the world were amazing to me. Apparently, this fascination made me an oddity in this time because I am a Miko. Even now I don't understand this mind set. Why just because I was born with the power to do so should I hate and despise and kill these amazing beings?

"Inuyasha! This is crazy we can't hunt a youkai in this storm!" I shouted it over the rising winds that whisked my words away to silence. Except for right at this moment I never thought I could hate the one whom I loved this mission was nothing for him he was a half youkai. That never bothered me until now. This mission was suicide to us humans and he wasn't even shivering. Already I could feel my toes were numb with the cold even through my boots. Sango had to be freezing to death in the fighter's garb she wore and Miroku's feet would need special care to make certain he would not have frostbite.

Shippo leaned over my shoulder with his hands cupped; in his palms he had a tiny kitsune-bi, the sweet little guy. He was such a loveable thing. I adored him; often I indulged him with sweets and snacks from my time.

At least I did until Sango informed me of his true age. Shippo was well over 70 of our human years possibly even over 80 or more. Although this still made him a child in youkai eyes he was closer to his 100 years when he would hit maturation and grow into an adult in a matter of weeks.

Sango had hinted to me that at that time though uncommon Shippo would likely seek a mate…me. Already he was performing mating tasks like: warming me with his ki, providing for me in the way of fishing or foraging for wild foods. I had never noticed before that talk, that he came to me first with his catch or his find. I had always thought he loved the praise. How was I to know I was accepting his offers each time and encouraging him to pursue me? He seemed like a kid.

A blast of frigid January wind blew out that tiny hint of warmth and I snapped. "That's it." I stated. I wasn't walking another step in this storm. "We are stopping." Plopped myself down on a fallen tree. It was just too cold to continue any further this day. The sun was setting and everything I knew from my time said we needed warmth and shelter or we would all succumb to hypothermia. Sango would call it sleeping death and blame it on some such or other youkai but it would still kill us.

Digging into my pack I found my thermal tent that I packed a while back and I began to set it up ignoring the complaints of my dear Inuyasha. His argument would fade and he would be grudgingly grateful we didn't freeze. That's when I felt it. My skin prickled in a way that had nothing to do with the cold. Eyes. Eyes were watching us. I could feel them. Carefully I searched the trees for the eyes.

Something inside me told me not to draw any attention to what I was doing, so I tried to look bored and like I was staring into space. Slowly, I let my eyes drift over one tree and then to the next. I knew where the watcher was but I had to be cautious. I let my gaze pass him but only just barely.

I caught my breath before I gasped and gave us away. Eyes like I had never seen before watched me intently. They were the color of rubies but darker and warmer. His eyes locked with mine and suddenly I felt like I had been laid bare by those carmine eyes. It felt as though he had touched my soul and that it was just now beginning to wake in the light of his gaze. I felt strange like I was looking at someone I should know but did not as of yet. It had been that way with Inuyasha too. But this time was like a thousand of the first. My chest ached and I almost wished I could sneak over and speak with him, but I could not, would not give him away.

I knew he had to be the one we sought, but his eyes told me everything as he stared at me. He was lonely and bitter at a world that had been unkind to him. He had been misunderstood, he had to have been. I don't know where the conviction came from, but I knew he was innocent of the hatred the villagers had heaped on him. I was also certain he had killed and not thought a second more about it. I knew just as certainly that he was not evil. I was eager for the night fall to come so that we could meet. I knew he would try and snatch me away from my companions I could see it there in his eyes as he looked at the area as though planning.

I tried to go about my usual duties in the camp as though he wasn't watching my every move. I was never so grateful for the cold that disguised my shiver as I felt his eyes boring into my back as though he could pry the answers he sought from my body. Finally the meal had been consumed and we began winding down for the evening. Quickly I gathered my bathing supplies and bid my companions a see you later. I hoped I was not going to die but I felt strongly that this meeting was vital to something far greater than me. I could not stop my feet as they carried me away from my companions and into the unknown

I felt him follow me and I almost hoped that he would snatch me before I started my bath, but apparently not. I felt him walk closer as I was lathering my hair with shampoo. He must have been enjoying the show. When I lifted the bucket of cold water to rinse out my hair I nearly dropped it as the most wonderful hot water soaked through my sudsy hair to wash out the soap. It felt like heaven to feel that hot liquid slide through my hair. I knew this had been a risk. I knew that getting wet in this weather was foolish and could have easily been my death, but as I felt his arms slide around my waist and felt the firm hot chest against my back I didn't care.

It was like we were flying. We were moving at speeds I never imagined. Speeds that put Sesshomaru to shame, it was amazing. His breath on my neck and shoulder, the steady rise and fall of his chest against my back it felt more like I was in the arms of a lover than an abductor. I felt no need to scream or cry I felt safe and warm wrapped in the protective shield of his youki.

Soon, far too soon for my liking he stopped at a cave and I saw the remnants of coals fan themselves into a blaze that lit the cave with light and warmth. He pushed me inside and I went willingly. It was cold without his arms around me.

He watched me as I walked in and crouched near the fire. I noticed but didn't react to the feeling of his ki filling the small cave and warming the air till it felt comfortable. He was waiting for something from me I couldn't begin to understand. Then it dawned on me I hadn't thanked him for heating up the water. So I did nervously. It was my only chance to make a first impression. "Thank you for heating my water for me; I hate cold baths."

He looked at me in confusion. Had I said something odd? Had I used a term this time wouldn't know? The heat increased and I could feel my hair drying at a pace that put my hair dryer to shame. It wasn't enough to damage it but it was comfortable. "This feels so good." I fairly moaned with pleasure. I couldn't help it after the cold it felt like heaven in this little cave.

"Onna have you no sense of self preservation?"

His deep dark voice startled me and sent the chills skittering down my spine to turn into butterflies in my stomach. Of course I had self preservation but I hadn't been able to stop myself. I had to meet him; he was like a breath of fresh air to my oxygen starved lungs. I giggled at the heady feeling his voice had caused and held out my hand. "I'm Kagome." I knew he wasn't going to shake my hand so I lowered it. But with a smile I said "I figure you are probably curious so I'll answer your questions as best I can."

His questions were not a surprise. He had known we were looking for him. He wanted to know why I hadn't raised an alarm when I spotted him. What was I supposed to say? I wanted to meet you, not kill you? Oh yeah that would go over well. Or how about your eyes told me you weren't evil so I let you go so you could kidnap me and we could talk oh and by the way you felt incredible breathing against me would you do it again? Even in my head it sounded insane. That was before I realized that I had spoken all of my thoughts aloud. He looked at me strangely from the corner of his eye and I blushed.

"You never told me your name." I said trying to hide my embarrassment from him.

He paused a long time before he turned to me completely. I held my breath and again I had the bizarre feeling that the world was holding its breath with me.

"Hiei."

I exhaled and the world breathed again but something had shifted. I had no idea what it was. "Hiei." I murmured testing his name on my lips. I liked it. He moved closer to me and I thought for a brief horrible instant that he was going to kill me, but he sat down near the fire and watched me.

Hiei was easy to talk to, or rather he easily sat and ignored or listened to every word I said. I don't know how I knew he was listening. I told him of our quest and of our pursuit of Naraku. I avoided mentioning the jewel or that I was a priestess but I needn't have gone through the trouble for he asked me "why have you not tried to kill me while my guard was down, Miko?"

I told him that I wasn't a monster and I hated to fight but that it was necessary. I also told him that I didn't kill without cause. "Besides," I said "I don't think you are evil and I know I am right. You could have killed me but you haven't." I must have passed some unknown test because in the blink of an eye I was back in his arms once again shielded by his youki as he took me back the way we had come. He didn't say a word as he sat me down and turned as thought to say something but he disappeared just before Inuyasha rushed in.

Inuyasha was a little frantic but I didn't tell him anything. There was no scent on me due to Hiei's heat burning it away but Inuyasha bought my lie about wandering away and getting lost easily, too easily. "You went to see Kikyo again." The accusation burned my lips and I hated the way his ears drooped. I knew I was right. That was why he hadn't been concerned when I left for my bath. She had been calling him.

I tried not to feel hurt. After all I had just spent the night in the cave of another male youkai. True, we only talked all night but it meant something to me. Hiei was watching me even now. I could feel his gaze. He was close by. My heart beat quickened and Inuyasha mistook it for anger as I thought he would.

"Whatever." I snapped as I turned away from Inuyasha. I caught the brief glance of carmine as I snatched up my bathing supplies and stalked back to camp. I could feel the hot tears as they coursed down my cheeks. It was a foolish wish that Hiei would scoop me up and carry me back to that cave where I could bask in the heat he could create. I was disgusted with myself. I had just met Hiei and I was longing for him to soothe away the pain of loss I felt at Inuyasha's betrayal again.

In that moment I realized three things: one, I wanted to see him again. Two, as unlikely and foolish as it was I had fallen hard for Hiei. It must have been that moment I laid eyes on him. Three no one could ever know. Even if I had to lie about everything, I could never breathe a word of my feelings to any of my friends.

I couldn't help but to look up into his eyes that watched me walk towards my tent. I saw his eyes narrow as he saw my tear streaked face. I swear I saw him utter an angry curse and feared for a moment he would attack Inuyasha. Determinedly I scrubbed the tears from my cheeks and tossed my hair over my shoulder so my face was completely visible to my silent watcher. I knew my eyes were still red but I couldn't let him see me cry. Tears obviously bothered him. I tried to smile and knew I had failed miserably but it was a start.

I was spared having to explain anything to my worried friends as we were attacked from behind. I ducked the first blow from the youkai who was bellowing about the jewel. Sprinting hard for my tent I felt the movement a second before it happened or would have happened.

Suddenly I was alone on the opposite side of the camp my bow and arrows in my hands and on my back a fading feeling of warmth. Hiei had saved me. My heart pounded in my ears as I took aim. My eyes easily found the shard embedded in the creature's skull and I fired. "Hit the mark!" I shouted. My aim was true and the poor misguided creature exploded into a shower of ash and blood and gore. Most of it rained down on me. "Gross!" I moaned, in a tree not far away. I felt him chuckle. It wasn't a sound but more a feeling. I knew he was laughing at me.

I had to get clean it was so gross having unidentifiable things in my hair. I sprinted for the river. I knew it would be cold. I knew it was stupid, but I was grossed out and something wet kept slapping my face. I didn't want to know what it was as I picked something out of my hair and flung it away. Ugh. I shuddered. I didn't bother to strip my clothing away before diving head first into the river. It was only as I was in the air I realized how stupid this move of mine was.

I didn't hit the surface. In fact I didn't even touch the water. "Baka onna." A voice growled in my ears and I froze. Before I could speak he dropped me. I landed with a splash and a gasp that became a choke as water filled my mouth. It was marvelously hot. I heard a dark chuckle as I spluttered to clear my mouth to breathe. I was only given a moment to bask in the heat of the hot water before I was dunked once more for good measure and pulled out of the water. A blast of heat and the sound of sizzling told me Hiei was drying my clothes rapidly but carefully. In a matter of seconds I was dry and in awe. I was clean and warm. I smiled and opened my mouth to thank him and he shook his head.

"The cold river would have killed you. Think next time, onna." He snatched me up and took me back before I was even missed. As a parting statement he said. "Nice shot." I felt like I had been given a very precious gift and I smiled brightly at his tree where he was watching.

"Thank you" I mouthed. It never occurred to me that I had basically made another enemy into a friend because Hiei had never been my enemy. I knew eventually I would have to let him in on the rest of my secrets but as winter gave way into spring and Hiei saved me again and again faster than any of my companions could see I felt as though my dark guardian angel would vanish in a heartbeat if he knew who I was.

Spring brought with it summer and some frightening new enemies and new battles. I was poisoned by Mukotsu of the Band of Seven and rescued by Sesshomaru unintentionally of course, but as the hut wall crumbled I saw Hiei standing in the tree outside. He held a katana and his carmine eyes blazed with fury as he saw me sprawled on the floor and on my head a bridal veil. Mukotsu had tried to marry me in some bizarre ritual of his making. I felt weak all over and as Inuyasha picked us all up I felt sick. My eyes locked with Hiei's over Inuyasha's shoulder and I saw him mouth something in my direction. As Inuyasha ran from there to find us shelter my fuzzy brain finally caught the words he had mouthed. "Onna, don't you dare die on me."

I think I passed out from the poison after that but I dreamed. I dreamed we were carried to a temple and placed on futons. I woke as Inuyasha left but something felt wrong. We were in a temple but it was filled with a feeling of danger. I looked up as a monk entered and he smiled kindly before my head began to feel funny again. I'd seen who he really was, our enemy Renkotsu of the Band of Seven wearing monks clothing. I tried to stop the darkness closing in on me.

My body wouldn't move and I knew if my eyes closed they would never open again. I looked up and saw my dark angel hovering over me crouched on one of the beams above. His face was pale and his carmine eyes blazed with worry as they locked with mine but he was becoming fuzzy in my vision.

I wanted to tell him, I would be alright but when I opened my mouth to speak the incense rushed in and filled my lungs. I felt so sleepy. The last things I recall clearly were his eyes widening in shock as he dropped down kicking the poisoned incense burner away as he did.

Although my eyes were closed I was still mostly alert to what was happening around me and I heard Hiei kneel beside me and I felt his hot hands grasp my shoulders and shake me gently. His breathing was getting quicker as panic must have begun to set in. I couldn't respond to him, not even a finger twitch to spare his worry. I felt his lips at my ear and he said quietly "Don't die. Onna don't die."

How silly I wasn't going to die, I was just going to sleep, a long endless sleep. I struggled to stay alert knowing suddenly that if I lost this battle with the poison ravaging through me that I would die and the desperate words he whispered in my ear would mean nothing. Hiei cursed as blinding heat filled the room and I heard him say something about an idiot setting the temple on fire. I sensed his youki wrap around me and expand over my companions before he vanished and I felt Shippo pat my face. Shippo little Shippo I could feel him struggling to maintain a kitsune-bi barrier on the other side of me and I drifted.

In my dreams I was carried away in the arms of my dark angel his lips at my ear whispering words I couldn't understand with his deep dark voice that never failed to send shivers of heat racing down my spine. In my dream I turned to look at him and his carmine eyes had over flowed with tears that were red like blood. "No," I thought. "My Hiei shouldn't cry." We were together. We were in each other's arms and I didn't need to hide my feelings for him. He briefly, in that dream world, touched his lips to mine and I melted. My heart raced and I felt like I would drown in his passionate heat. I was drowning, I couldn't breathe. I tried to tell him but his eyes filled with more of those red colored tears and he held me tighter.

"Don't you dare go where I can't follow you Onna!" he hissed into my ears. I knew somehow that I was no longer dreaming as his voice burned through me. I wanted to live! I wanted to open my eyes and see Hiei leaning over me as he brokenly whispered "don't go where I can't save you, Kagome." I had never before heard him sad, I had heard him angry and indifferent, but not broken like this. He had also never said my name before either. My breath caught in my lungs like it was stuck there I tried to force more to come in but I could no longer summon the air to return. His voice grew panicked. "Kagome! No!" he hissed frantically. His voice was getting further away.

I felt arms surround me and I thought for a moment I was dreaming again but it was Inuyasha's voice that filled my ears now. He was crying, but why? Suddenly I was standing beside him. In the tree above me I saw Hiei watching with pain in his eyes. Inuyasha was cradling my body tightly as he wept. I felt a presence next to me and turned.

"You shouldn't be here." A voice stated firmly but not unkindly. I could clearly see her and I was confused. Was she death? I didn't get the chance to ask as I was shoved hard backwards. I was falling. The name that fell from my lips surprised me but I knew no one could hear it. Hiei.

"Inuyasha I can't breathe." I choked out as I drew sweet air into my starved lungs. I slowly opened my eyes and looked up. Hiei's carmine eyes widened and relief filled them. I didn't understand why he seemed so distraught and then it hit me. I had died in Inuyasha's arms with Hiei watching both unable to do anything to save me.

That night I didn't sleep. I waited for everyone to drift off and I crawled out of my sleeping bag and snuck out of the camp. After all of the fights and stress Inuyasha didn't stir as I passed by him.

I hadn't walked four steps when I felt arms surround me and I felt that heat against my back as I was whisked away in his arms. I hadn't realized we were so close to his cave where he had taken me that first night so many months ago. Hiei led me inside this time, he didn't push me.

I sat comfortably next to the fire and watched him. He was pacing. Each turn brought him closer to me and I waited for him to speak. I didn't have to wait long. His arms came around me awkwardly and suddenly. I held my breath while my heart raced a million miles an hour. "Don't ever do that to me again." He breathed and then he vanished from my sight. I could feel him close by so I wasn't worried, but I was tired so I laid my head on my arm and I slept.

Sometime during the night he must have returned to the cave and carried me back because I woke up in my sleeping bag. Something had been placed in my hand and I looked down to see a red spherical gem the color of blood. It shimmered in the light and somehow I just knew it was a tear shed by my dark angel Hiei.

After that day he had hugged me, he never snatched me away again but Hiei was never far away from me until we reached Edo. He would never set foot there or the forest surrounding it.

Days became a blur of battles and blood and before I knew it the final battle had come and gone. The item we had fought for rested in my hand and gleamed like and innocent pale pink marble. Our battles had not been without casualty though. Kikyo had been laid to rest once again killed a second time by Naraku and I could not stay within ten feet of Inuyasha anymore. He was always reminding me how I had failed.

We fought constantly. I knew I was making things difficult because of how I looked, but finally I'd had enough. "You do this every time! I am not Kikyo! I don't want to be her and I will not be treated as though I am, not by you or anyone else. I'm sorry she died but I could not save her. No one could." I knew I was crying but I didn't care as I ripped the jewel from my neck and threw it at Inuyasha. "Here take the stupid jewel and leave me alone!"

I could feel Hiei close by and I ran not wanting him to see me cry again. Inuyasha ran too but he ran past me and deep into the forest but I did not feel the jewel leave with him. I sighed; I should go back for the stupid thing before it got stolen. I paused as I turned. Hiei was standing there holding the very thing I had turned to get with a curious look on his face. I froze praying for a miracle.

"Hiei I'm sorry but I will need that."

I said quietly. I was afraid for a moment as I waited hoping my love would not have to die at my hands after everything we'd been through. I needn't have worried. Without hesitation he dropped the jewel into my hands. I wanted to say something, to cry out how I loved him but the words stuck in my throat. I knew what had to happen. I was leaving. I could not give him my heart openly only to rip it away moments later so I whispered "Thank you for watching over me."

I could not look back as I moved over to the well and sat on its rim, my heart was breaking. I could feel his eyes on me and I knew he would watch till the very end. An ending that I knew would not include him because youkai didn't exist in my world and time. I couldn't say good bye knowing it was forever. Time was going to steal me from him and he would never know that he stole the heart from me.

I held the jewel up to my lips and whispered the one wish I had decided on. I wished the jewel would disappear from this world forever. Maybe I should have been more specific like the jewel ceasing to exist or something but it was too late. Light and blinding pain surged through me and then all was silent and dark.

I was back in the well house in my own time. I curled in on myself and wept. I cried out Hiei's name over and over knowing he would never answer. I cried out the pain of loss as I realized I was no longer human but that I had merged with the Shikon jewel. I had wished for the jewel to disappear from that world forever and it had, into me.

I didn't know what else had changed about me or what becoming the jewel would mean but I had a feeling that death had no power over me now. "How ironic," I thought. It was my eighteenth birthday. My adventures were over after three years to the day.

Slowly I climbed out of the well and stepped out into the sunlight. I rubbed my weary eyes. Someone was watching me. I froze it was impossible. My eyes locked with familiar carmine eyes and I felt something within me shatter.

I ran to him I didn't care if he was real or merely a phantom. Hiei was standing there on my shrine, in my time. "Hiei," I whispered as I cried softly into his black shirt. His arms came around me slowly and then tightened to lock me to him.

I felt his lips at my ear. "I thought I told you not to go where I couldn't follow, Kagome."

Vaguely I heard his friends behind us, but I couldn't care less what they saw.

"I'm sorry Hiei; I will never do it again," I cried.

He gave me no chance to escape as his lips met mine with a hunger I echoed. I loved him and I said it over and over again in my mind as he kissed me. It startled me as his voice filled my mind as he said softly.

"Baka onna, time changes nothing. I love you too."

I smiled as I looked down into much younger versions of the carmine eyes I loved. They each smiled back at me.

"Then what happened Mother?" my son asked eagerly.

I tapped him on the nose. "Then several months later your father and I mated and I found out I was expecting you Ryu-chan." I laughed as he wrinkled his nose at the nick name. His name was chosen with care, he was Ryuunosuke. He was my eldest son and a spitting image of Hiei down to the way he crossed his arms and muttered, "hn"

My youngest Ren, grinned a large beaming smile at me. She was the apple of her father's eye though he would deny it. "Ryuunosuke, was borned early right?"

"Yes, but he was strong and your father-"

"Couldn't be prouder of us right Mama!" she chirped.

I winced as her voice startled the little one inside me and he kicked my rib sharply. "Ah, yes." I gasped. I knew I was due soon but Hiei had gone to the Makai promising to return tonight. I felt a gush of fluid and paled. "Ryuu go call aunt Yukina, now!" I hissed. He leaped in to action with a speed that would make Hiei even prouder of his son. Ren panicked and Ryuu snatched her up as he sprinted past.

On the edges of my senses I felt him. He was running at top speed to get to my side. Hiei had come home early. I smiled a little before pain wiped it away. I felt him enter the room through the window, a habit I never could get him to break. His hand was holding mine and he started to count with me as another pain wracked my body.

"Breathe Kagome. I'm here. I will always be here."

It happened so swiftly like both times before and before I knew it Hiei was carefully handing me a squirming, silently intelligent infant. This one had cobalt eyes like mine. I could feel his power as he looked at me and I breathed "I think we should call him Sora."

Hiei smiled at me and kissed my sweat soaked forehead gently touching his new son's head. "I think it's a perfect name. I should go call Yukina and let her know she missed another one. I will be right back."

I smiled down at the little one who nuzzled at my breast. "Your father was right, time changes nothing of our hearts, but I was right too. Time changes everything about our lives."

~Fin~

_Names _

Ryuunosuke- Dragon, Herald, Forerunner

Ren- Lotus

Sora- Sky


End file.
